


Praise Him

by ponfarts



Category: Almost Human
Genre: M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponfarts/pseuds/ponfarts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turns out that Dorian really enjoys complimenting John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Praise Him

_"John, you're so good, so very good."_

John looked up at Dorian, eyes half lidded and panting, digging his nails into the androids biceps, clinging to him like his very life depended on it. Dorian looked back at the human, his face flickering blue in the soft light of John’s bedroom. John let out a moan, pawing at the back of Dorian’s arms, trying to pull the bot closer to him, but Dorian’s strength held him in place. He flashed a smile, sending a shiver up John’s spine that caused another shameless moan to slip past his lips.

“Patience,”

John whined, rolling his hips up against Dorian, feeling him press just right against his prostate and make John’s whole body quiver like a leaf. “Dorian, I swear to god I’ll-”. Dorian shushed him, leaning down and latching his lips to John’s neck, which was already showing signs from their earlier engagements. Bruises and light red bite marks peppered John’s neck and collar and shoulders.

“You’ll what?” Dorian placed a feather light kiss to John’s neck, just below and John’s body squirmed in response.

“I’ll… I’ll -” John blinked, turning his head away with a frustrated huff. He didn’t know what he wanted to say, and even if he did, he wasn’t sure how he’d phrase it. Dorian had him on the fritz right now, every nerve in his body firing at Dorian’s touch.

“Exactly.” Dorian rocked his hips slowly, and John groaned in relief. The bot shifted, resting his weight to his right hand, supporting himself with ease so he could let his free hand wander over John’s torso at will.

It started at his neck, tracing the mark his lips had left on John, then moved down his chest, thumbing over his nipple, to which John answered with a hiss, then down his abs, scraping his nails against his skin, shining with perspiration. Down farther to his hip, pressing John’s pelvis down, but not without a bitter protest from John.

“You’re so gorgeous, John.” Dorian crooned, letting his eyes drift over John. “So obedient. A hindsight more than you are in the office.” John huffed, his chest heaving. His face flushed, and he pulled at Dorian again, trying to urge the bot on. Dorian chuckled, giving in slightly and rolling his hips in a painfully slow rhythm, but making sure he hit that sweet spot every time with practiced ease.

“Christ, man, don’t make me beg.” John whimpered, thumping his head back into the mattress.

“But I want you to.”

John groaned, feeling a pressure build in the pit of his stomach that made him squirm and whine under his partner. He bit at his lip, his face rushing with heat as he dropped his gaze. Dorian gave his hips a slow drag back and John went rigid, inhaling sharply. And it broke him. He couldn’t stand it anymore. He needed to be touched, somewhere, anywhere. Every nerve in his body was misfiring. His mind was shutting down.

He couldn’t stand it.

“Dorian, for the love of God, please touch me.” John groaned as he caught Dorian’s mouth turn up in the hint of a smirk. “You’re the worst… please, please!” John was proper begging now, squirming and whining like it was the only thing he needed. “Just wipe that stupid smirk off your face and fuck me already.”

And if that android didn’t obey. He moved his hips, slow at first but then quicker, each thrust gaining a groan from John. Dorian bent his neck, pressing his lips to John, nipping and licking at his lips until John had to pull his head away to gasp for breath.

 

“You should hear yourself, John. You sound so very good.” Dorian’s face flashed blue and then it started, Dorian mimicking ever little mewl and moan John uttered. John’s mind went blank as he tried to register what he was hearing. It was himself, but it sounded like nothing he’d heard before.

“Dorian… come on.”

“Shh, John. I know, you’ve waited long enough, and you’ve been so good.” Dorian slipped his hand between their bodies, grasping John’s shaft. He rolled his hips, pumping his fist to match the rhythm of his hips. John’s arched, his body lifting off the bed at the sensation of Dorian’s touch. In a few quick stroke he was panting, breathless and so close to the edge after waiting so long.

“Dorian, I…”

“Come for me.”

John screwed his eyes shut, crying out, his body going stiff, muscles taught. He whimpered as he came, feeling and hearing Dorian do the same. John uncurled his hands from Dorian’s arms, letting them drop to the mattress with a sigh. Dorian was quicker to recovered, sliding out of John, but remaining over him, watching him as his face quietly blinked; the only sign Dorian was monitoring John.

John came down slowly, and gradually, as was the human way. His breathing slowing from it’s ragged pace to a steady rise and fall of his chest, his eyes staring up at Dorian, and his head heavy with post-sex fog.

“If you, ever, make me wait that long again,” he manage to croak, turning his gaze to Dorian. “I’ll have Rudy turn you into a can opener.”


End file.
